Distractions
by IswearReginasmine
Summary: Crackfic, Emma distracts Regina at work. What happens next?


_This is me just barely starting with fanfiction. Please leave me reviews! This will probably just be a crack one-shot, but I may add another chapter or two later on._

"Yes, dear, tonight." Regina repeated, obvious annoyance in her tone.

"_Why do you have to work late on a Friday?" _Emma whined. "_I just want some time with my wife, right? Guess that's too much to ask…"_

Regina rolled her eyes heavily and huffed a deep breath into the phone. "Emma, I can only come home early so often! It is not an every night occasion that I work late, and you can manage yourself for a few extra hours! I will be home at nine and that is the end of this discussion."

There was a long pause from Emma's end of the line. "_I love you, 'Gina."_ she squeaked in a quiet voice.

"I love you too, dear. I really must go now."

Emma sighed dramatically. "_Bye."_

Regina groaned as she crashed the phone into the holder, ending the obnoxious interruption. She herself didn't want to stay late either, but she was the Mayor of the town, and it was her responsibility to take care of Storybrooke. Her horny wife had yet to understand that.

As she began to work through bills and policies she'd been ask to sign, she found her thoughts wandering to the evening ahead of her. There was sure to be a delicious hour or two of sex, and Regina cursed her mind for thinking about that. The throb between her thighs was now completely unbearable.

She glanced at the clock above the door to her office. Seven-thirty. She groaned, her eyes reluctantly darting to the telephone. Huffing out a frustrated breath, she shook her head at herself.

"Hello?!" Emma greeted, obvious excitement in her voice.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience dear, but you've distracted me, and I'm going to need your assistance at the office, immediately." A faint vrum of the engine to Emma's car could be heard through the phone. "If you don't arrive momentarily, I will have to take care of this ridiculous arousal all by myself."

A car door slammed outside of Regina's office. "I'm here."

A low, sexy chuckle rolled out of Regina's throat.

"Oh, God." Emma moaned at the sound, fidgeting with the lock to her wife's office. She suddenly burst through the door, hanging up the phone and throwing it on an armchair. Her emerald eyes filled with hunger as she ran to her wife.

"Ah, ah, ah," Regina clucked. "You forgot to lock the door back. We've been over this before."

Emma shot her a pouty glare, backtracked, and locked the door. She then slowly teased her wife as she shrugged off her jacket and slid out of her jeans.

"Get your ass over here," The brunette growled, causing the blonde to chuckle. She straddled her wife's hips, placing a chaste kiss on her nose.

"So, whatcha been up to?" The taller woman asked, a shit-eating grin smeared across her face. She loved to play this little game with her wife when she was good and ready for it.

"No, no. Not today. I've already waited far too long." Regina shook her head, wrapping her arms around her wife and placing a deep, hot kiss upon smooth, pink lips.

"No, babe, really, what was so important that you had to put off time with the sexiest woman alive?" Emma gestured to her own self, making her wife snort adorably.

"Emma, I was filling out paperwork." She grasped one of her wife's hands and placed it on her pulsing center. "Feel that? Fix it."

The blonde flushed as she felt her wife's sex placed against her hand. She stroked straight lines, but being two layers of fabric away didn't suit either of their needs. Emma dropped to the floor on her knees, unbuttoning the tall pencil skirt and slowly unzipping the expensive garment. She began to tug lightly, obviously putting no effort into getting the woman's clothes off. The brunette became very impatient.

"Stop teasing me, darling." The sweetness in her voice was bullshit. "You will indeed pay for it."

Emma imagined what "paying for it" could mean and didn't stop her tease. When Regina couldn't wait any longer, she stood up and yanked her skirt and panties off. "Wasn't so hard, asshole. Now fuck me." The command was breathy and full of arousal, which is what made Emma pursuit her treasure.

She began to work her magic. Tongue, tongue- tongue everywhere, as Regina claimed it. Emma somehow embraced the whole length of her wife's slit with her mouth at once. It not only left her extremely pleased in the end, but it presented her with the most amazing orgasms- each one never failing to be better than the last.

Fingers knotted in golden locks, urging the enchanted, skilled tongue further into her entrance. "Emma… Oh my God, _Emma_!"

The blonde chuckled, creating a wonderful vibration for the woman above her. She pulled a swollen clit in between her teeth, knowing this tickled her wife.

Regina groaned, her hips buckling into the woman beneath her. "God, YES!" she screamed, her orgasm approaching faster than she expected. "Yes, yes, ohhhh.." She cried, slumping onto the blonde.

Emma pulled back, wiping her hand across her mouth adorably and smiling at the Brunette. "Well? How'd I do, Madame Mayor?"

"Oh, Emma, I'm quite _positive_ that you know _exactly_ how well your little mouth has affected me. Now, let me show my appreciation, I know you're just burning a hole through your panties down there, dear."


End file.
